


Blakefield Kisstober 2020: Day 18 [kisses while talking]

by friendlypotato



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlypotato/pseuds/friendlypotato
Summary: in which i strongly project onto blake (he absolutely has more braincells than me) and scho is morosexual and also they're in love
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Blakefield Kisstober 2020





	Blakefield Kisstober 2020: Day 18 [kisses while talking]

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked this short silly comic, if you're on mobile you can probably view it better on tumblr


End file.
